peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Pig Reunion
Transcript Peppa: *wakes up* Oh! It's Chloe, Alexander, Auntie Pig, Uncle Pig, Granny Pig, Grandpa Pig, Penelope, Polly, Maddy, Percival, Kyle, Floyd, Lloyd... Tobias: Well, duh. Today is the Pig family reunion. Peppa: You expect me to know the date, Tobias? I'm 6. Chloe: Hey, Peppa. Peppa: Chloe, Chloe! *gets out of bed* Chloe: I've brought my friends Simon Squirrel and Belinda Bear. Simon: You remember us, don't you? Peppa: Oh, yes! You know what, Chloe? My friends Suzy Sheep, Danny Dog and Pedro Pony are coming later for our daily meeting in the treehouse. Chloe: I can't wait to meet them! George: *wakes up and sees an ad for a movie about dinosaurs in Belinda Bear's 4U magazine* Dine-saw! Rrrrrr! Belinda: Yes, George, dinosaur. It says there's gonna be a movie about dinosaurs this evening. Auntie Pig: Percy, I need somewhere for baby Alexander to stay during the reunion. Daddy Pig: How about baby Jase and baby Selmo's cot? Auntie Pig: Fantastic idea! *takes Alexander to Jase and Selmo's cot* Maddy: Hey, Peppa. Have you been watching Angela Anaconda? Peppa: Nope. Too scary for me. But I DO watch The Mr. Potato Show! Maddy: Well, I suppose Angela is a bit creepy. Floyd: Oh, look! It's the turnip patch! *giggles* I feel like some turnips and an 100% juice box. Peppa: You're always hungry, just like my friend Suzy. Lloyd: Hey, second cousin Peppa and second cousin George! Wanna watch some Rolie Polie Olie or House of Mouse? Peppa: Nah. I like The Mr. Potato Show. Daddy Pig: Steve! Eddy! Gwen! Devin! Lenny! Steve: Hello, Percy. Devin: I've not seen YOU in a long time, cousin Percy! Gwen: Yeah, cousin Percy! Peppa: Hey, what's mum up to? Oh, I nearly forgot! Breakfast! *goes downstairs, pours herself a bowl of Corn Flakes and eats them* Mummy Pig: Peppa, you remembered your breakfast! ALL RIGHT, WHO WANTS CORN FLAKES FOR BREAKAST? rest of the Pigs turn up Ornie: Do you have any Froot Loops? Mummy Pig: Sorry, but it's either Corn Flakes, Rice Krispies, Frosties, Coco Pops, Cheerios or Crunchy Nut. Ornie: I'll have Coco Pops. *pours himself a bowl of Coco Pops and eats them* Floyd and Lloyd: We want something with turnips in it! We love turnips! They taste like Cheerios! Mummy Pig: Well, why not have Cheerios? and Lloyd pour themselves a bowl of Cheerios* After breakfast..... Daddy Pig: How about a game where whoever jumps up and down in the most muddy puddles wins! I'll count the puddles you jump in. [Everyone slaps on their gumboots and jumps into the puddles Peppa: *jumps around all the puddles she can see* Daddy Pig: And the winner is... ...Peppa Pig! You jumped in 400 puddles, Peppa! Peppa: Woah. I did it! Danny and Pedro arrive Chloe: Are they your friends Suzy, Danny and Pedro that you mentioned earlier? Peppa: Why, yes! and her friends go into the treehouse Danny: It's really busy here today. Suzy: Are you having a family reunion? Peppa: Yup. Can I introduce you to cousin Chloe? Suzy, Danny and Pedro: Yeah! Peppa: Okay. Chloe, let me introduce my friends. This is Suzy, my best friend. She's smart and is always hungry for things like cinnamon swirls and Fruti Candy. Suzy: Yes, they're delicious! Peppa: And this is Danny and I've sort of got a crush on him. He is really groovy, after all! And this is Pedro, the token nerd. He may be nerdy, but his drawings are great! Pedro: *flips through his notebook* Chloe: Wow, cousin Peppa! The rest of the Pig family: Marvellous gang! Why did you form it? Peppa: Because of that rude kid at playgroup Emily Elephant and her walky talky girls Lisa Fox and Brianna Bear. Grandpa Pig: Who are they? Granny Pig: Manuel, they're these horrible children whose manor house I walked past one day! Grandpa Pig: Oh. Betty: *comes through hole in fence* What's all this commotion about? Chloe: Oh, hey Betty. Simon's sorry for saying your nickname is ridiculous, aren't you, Simon? Simon: Yeah, I am. Peppa: You know my neighbour Betty Badger? Chloe: Of course. She goes to my school. Peppa: Cool! Polly: Hello, Peppa! Why are you with a goat, a wolf and a horse? Peppa: Those are my friends Suzy Sheep, Danny Dog and Pedro Pony. Polly: Oh. *giggles* Penelope: Hey, Peppa. How come you don't like Emily? Peppa: She's just snobbish to me. Penelope: She isn't snobby to me. Daddy Pig: Now, it's time to take the photo. pigs gather for the photo Daddy Pig: Simon! Belinda! Suzy! Danny! Pedro! Get out of the picture! You're not pigs! Peppa: But they're friends with pigs. Daddy Pig: Okay. *takes family photo* That wasn't too bad! I think it looked BETTER with you guys! Anyway, Pam, can you get out the cake you made? Mummy Pig: Why of course, Percy! *brings the cake outside on a table with wheels* There we are, Percy! A cake for the family! I'll just slice it. *slices the cake* Pigs and their friends take their slices and eat them Suzy, Danny and Ornie: Mmmm. This is delicious cake! Pony, Mummy Sheep and Mummy Dog come to pick up their kids Mummy Dog: I'd like to pick up Danny! Mummy Sheep: I'd like to pick up Suzy! Mummy Pony: I'd like to pick up Pedro! But wait, this reunion looks fun! Mummy Sheep: Can we join? Mummy Pig: Of course! starts raining and they get inside Mummy Pig: How about I play a tune on my piano? *plays the Peppa Pig theme tune on the piano* Everyone: Bravo! Bravo! Peppa: That's the theme song for my show! Mummy Pig: I know, that's why I played it! clock tower outside strikes the time when all the guests have to leave and all the guests leave Peppa: *waves goodbye to everyone* Phew! That WAS a long day! Later, at bedtime.... Peppa: *falls asleep and dreams about all the fun she had* Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes